1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to file backup software for backing up files in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems generally store information as files organized by a file system. Each file may be stored on a storage device, such as a disk drive, optical drive, or tape drive. It is often necessary to back up files in a file system, e.g., by copying them to another storage device. For example, backup operations may be performed to guard against data loss, to provide a snapshot of files at a particular point in time, or to replicate files for other purposes.
A computer system typically executes backup software to back up files. The backup software may provide a user interface enabling the user or an administrator to configure various options for file backup operations, such as when or how often to perform the backup, which files to back up, where to back up the files, etc.